The present invention relates to a heating element comprising an electrical resistance strip which is arranged in a predetermined pattern, for example, a meander-like pattern between sheets or layers of insulation material, the width of the insulation material sheets being wider than the resistance strip arrangement.
One problem which arises in connection with installation of such heating elements is that the element may be torn at the edges or at nail holes. Under certain conditions the element can be torn so that the resistance strip pattern is disturbed or broken, which is detrimental to the heating element.